<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Drunk by SpeakOfTheMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263908">Love Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe'>SpeakOfTheMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe misses Lucifer, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Drunk Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Drunken Confessions, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Humor, POV Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is at Lux with the girls but even though he was only mere floors away, and she had seen him a few short hours ago, she can't help missing her partner.</p><p>When she goes to see him, she finds Lucifer adorably drunk having taken full advantage of the enhanced effects alcohol has on him due to her close proximity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title and subsequent idea for this fic came from the Ed Sheeran song ‘Afterglow’ 🎵💕</p><p>*I'm not sure whether Lucifer's newfound physical invulnerability means that he also can't get drunk/high around Chloe anymore, but for the purposes of this fic we'll presume that he can!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaning back on the plush couch of one of the highly sought after and hard to come by (for anyone who wasn’t in a relationship with the handsome owner obviously) VIP booths at Lux, Chloe absently stirred the half-drunk Mojito that she hadn’t taken a sip from in over half an hour. She was semi-aware that someone was talking to her and that she should probably be paying attention, but her brain seemed only capable of thinking about one thing – or more precisely, one person.</p><p>“So I’m stood there outside my front door in nothing but a bathrobe, with Charlie <em>screaming</em> inside, wandering how the hell I’m gunna get back in…”</p><p>“Mmhmm” Chloe nodded absently, her mind elsewhere.</p><p>Linda gave her a knowing look. “…and then Lucifer showed up, <em>butt naked</em>, and used his lock mojo to open the door for me.”</p><p>That got her attention. “Wait, what?”</p><p>Linda’s lips curled in amusement. “You weren’t listening, were you?”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Chloe apologised, feeling guilty for her distractedness. She, Linda and Ella were at Lux for their monthly girls’ night - Maze had not been invited this time as Chloe still hadn’t quite forgiven her for betraying them by joining forces with Michael. Whilst girls’ night was an established man-free tradition, Chloe had spent much of the night staring at the elevator – her route to <em>her </em>man. Sitting up straight she focussed her attention on her blonde friend. “I’m totally listening now – what were you saying?”</p><p>“It’s okay if you want to see him” Linda told her kindly, knowing exactly who the cause of her distraction was.</p><p>“No no, it’s fine – it’s girls’ night. I saw Lucifer 3 hours ago.” 3 hours and 17 minutes to be precise. Her eyes betrayed her protestations though by flicking back to the elevator.</p><p>Linda just smiled warmly as she placed her Margarita down on the table. “And yet you already miss him.”</p><p>Chloe blushed, not seeing the point of trying to correct her – Linda knew her too well. “Is that pathetic?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Linda assured her. “You’ve been in love with him for a long time. It’s taken you two sooo long to get here, and now you’re finally together – when just a few months ago you thought that was something you’d never get the chance to be. It’s only natural to want to make up for lost time and be with him as much as possible.”</p><p>“It’s <em>totes</em> adorbs!” Ella chipped in, making a heart sign with her fingers as she roused from her tequila shot induced nap on Linda’s shoulder. “Seriously Decker, you guys are my OTP!”</p><p>Chloe blushed again. “And you wouldn’t think I’m a terrible friend for bailing early?”</p><p>“Of course not!” “Ppfft, no way – you’re the best Chlo!” Linda and Ella replied in unison.</p><p>Linda placed her hand atop Chloe’s and squeezed it in understanding. “Go and see him.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll make it up to you guys.” Chloe didn’t need to be told twice and smiled gratefully as she shuffled, un-smoothly in her haste, out of the booth.</p><p>“Oh, and Chloe?” Linda called out.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’ve been rooting for you two for years. I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Me too – I’ve been shipping Deckerstar since 2016!” Ella added, tapping her fist to her chest in solidarity.</p><p>Chloe beamed at her friends before hurrying over to the elevator she hadn’t been able to take her eyes off of all night. She couldn’t help but laugh as she caught their continued conversation.</p><p>
  <em>“Did Luc really turn up naked to unlock your door?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No…but I wouldn’t put it past him.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When the doors opened with a ding upon its arrival at the penthouse, Chloe’s heart did a little flutter when her eyes landed on him. He was sat with his back to her at the piano, jacket-less and with the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. The relaxed casualness of seeing his bare forearms as his long fingers glided over the keys had always done something to her.</p><p>“Bugger” he mumbled as one of those long fingers slipped and a discordant note rang out.</p><p>Chloe snorted at his cursing, which alerted him to her presence.</p><p>Forgetting all about the tune he’d just messed up, he spun around on the stool to face her. “ ‘tective!” he greeted happily, prolonging the last syllable.</p><p>His eyes were a little glassy and slightly unfocussed. She giggled at the sight. “Are you drunk?”</p><p>“Yes! It’s <em>marvellous</em>!” He beamed, wobbling as he stood up to meet her.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this inebriated before.”</p><p>“One of the <em>many</em> benefits of you being in the vicinity for a prolonged period.”</p><p>Chloe chuckled. “How many have you had?”</p><p>“Only two.”</p><p>Chloe frowned in confusion as she looked at his still half full glass atop the piano. He usually consumed more than that just for breakfast, whilst at crime scenes. “You’re this drunk from two drinks?”</p><p>“<em>Bottles</em>, darling” he clarified. “Normally it takes at least 5 though before I feel even the slightest tingle. You are quite literally intoxicating, Detective!”</p><p>“Good to know.” Chloe rolled her eyes but failed to supress the amusement that tugged her lips up into a smile.</p><p>Lucifer frowned as he caught sight of the clock above the bar. “Girls night finished rather early. It’s only 11:30 – I thought Miss Lopez and Dr Linda had more stamina.”</p><p>Chloe blushed. “It hasn’t actually finished.”</p><p>Lucifer looked adorably confused as his alcohol-soaked brain struggled to understand. “Not that I’m not happy to see you of course, but why then are you up here and not down there dancing the night away? I instructed Patrick to ensure a plentiful supply of awful 90’s jams especially.”</p><p>Chloe smiled at that. She had noticed the unusual addition of Backstreet Boys and NSync to the set, which had warmed her heart at his thoughtfulness, but also made the ache to see him stronger.</p><p>“I missed you” she told him simply.</p><p>Lucifer blinked. “You did?”</p><p>The surprise in his voice and the fact that he still couldn’t quite believe that someone would care about him enough to miss him, broke her heart a little.</p><p>“Yeah Lucifer, I did.”</p><p>“Oh” Lucifer replied softly. His eyes glistened, his face lighting up into one of those breath-taking smiles she’d only ever seen directed at her.</p><p>In that moment Chloe wanted nothing more than to kiss him.</p><p>Before she had chance to act on her desire though, Lucifer was holding out his hand and bowing as if they were at a regency ball. “Dance with me Detective?”</p><p>Chloe giggled at the randomness of his request. “There’s no music” she pointed out, but slipped her hand into his anyway.</p><p>Lucifer smiled reverently as he placed his other hand at the base of her spine, holding her securely to his body. “There’s always music when you’re around, Detective.”</p><p>Chloe swallowed as she looked up at him, her throat tightening with emotion at his words. Her perfectly imperfect man – her fallen angel, said the most romantic things without even realising. How could she possibly follow that?</p><p>Words weren’t needed though as Lucifer effortlessly spun her around the polished penthouse floor, grinning as he dipped her like he had done years ago at her improvised prom. And this time he didn’t pause, following it with a kiss. She laughed happily as he whirled them in circles, making even her (mostly) sober self, dizzy. Even though he had two bottles of top shelf whiskey swimming around his veins, she should not have been surprised that of course Lucifer Morningstar would still be able to dance like a pro.</p><p>Chloe smiled fondly at the carefree, boyish joy on his face. “You look happy.”</p><p>“Because I am, Detective” he told her, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “How could I not be – I’m wonderfully intoxicated and I have the woman that I love in my arms. What more could I want?”</p><p>Chloe’s heart thudded against her ribcage as she stilled in shock. “What did you say?” Her voice was timid and tremulous as she stared up at him. She’d waited <em>so </em>long to hear him say that, but she wasn’t quite prepared for what it would actually feel like when he did, or for it to just blindside her by slipping out without warning.</p><p>Lucifer’s brow scrunched as if he were trying to recall something he’d said five weeks ago as opposed to five seconds ago. “That I’m wonderfully intoxicated?”</p><p>“No, the <em>other</em> part.”</p><p>Lucifer paused, seemingly thinking again. “Oh, you mean the bit about having the woman I love in my arms?” he asked innocently, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>that</em> bit!” She smacked him lightly on the chest for teasing her as a smile pulled at her lips. Apparently alcohol made blurting out your feelings easier for celestials as well as humans.</p><p>Lucifer just grinned happily. “Well, I’d quite like her in my arms again.” In demonstration of his point, he held out his arms to her, but stumbled comically as he overbalanced.</p><p>Chloe quickly caught him around the waist and looped his arm over her shoulder to hold him upright, preventing him from falling. “Come on, let’s get you to bed” she told him, her voice laced with humour at his un-Lucifer-like lack of coordination.</p><p>She stumbled herself as she tried to steady the 6ft3 drunken angel up the stairs to the bedroom.</p><p>“Mmmm, you read my mind, Detective!” he purred hotly into her ear.</p><p>Chloe snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes. “To <em>sleep</em>, Lucifer.”</p><p>She dropped him down onto the bed, the mattress bouncing with the force of his weight, and then knelt down to take off his shoes.</p><p>He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her with a salacious grin, lifting his hips to help her remove his suit pants. “I can think of <em>far </em>more fun things we could do than sleep, darling.”</p><p>Chloe grinned and leaned closer into him as she unbuttoned his shirt. “Babe, you can’t even stand up on your own right now. I’m pretty sure your…other parts, will be having the same problem” she teased, glancing down at his lap.</p><p>Lucifer looked highly affronted at the suggestion and Chloe had to bite back a laugh at his expression. “My <em>other parts </em>have never suffered performance problems in my life, Detective. And you know I have <em>incredible </em>stamina!”</p><p>“You’re also <em>incredibly </em>drunk.”</p><p>Lucifer huffed, but didn’t resist when she guided him back against the pillows and tucked his legs under the silk sheets. “You could always lend me a hand – metaphorically and literally” he bargained cheekily, looking up at her with a playful grin.</p><p>Chloe giggled as she leaned down to run her hand lovingly through his hair and place a tender kiss to his forehead. “Sleep, Lucifer.”</p><p>A contented sigh escaped his lips at the affectionate gesture and he reached out, somewhat clumsily, for her hand. “Will you stay?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>Chloe smiled softly, turning his hand over and brushing her lips over his palm. “Always.”</p><p>Lucifer’s face lit up in abject happiness at her answer, and she fell in love with him just a little bit more.</p><p>His eyelids soon began to droop and so she quickly stripped out of her clothes and as had become a habit, pulled on Lucifer’s discarded shirt, his familiar scent enveloping her like a cocoon. She climbed into the bed behind him and draped an arm over his abdomen, holding him to her, before kissing between his shoulders – right where his wing scars used to be. As much as he loved being the one to hold her, she knew how much he also loved being held himself. In one particularly vulnerable moment he’d told her, rather shyly, that no one had ever done that for him before and that it made him feel cherished. It had taken every bit of self-control she could will into existence not to cry at that admission, and she’d sworn then and there to hold him and make him feel cherished every single day.</p><p>The warmth of his body against hers and the sound of his soft breaths lulled her into semi-consciousness. Just as she was on the verge of passing over into full slumber though, a murmured “It’s true you know” caught her attention. When Chloe leaned over to look at him, he was already snoring lightly. She held him tighter and fell asleep with a smile on her face.</p>
<hr/><p>Chloe woke before Lucifer in the morning and used the time to just watch him, completely unguarded in his sleep. He had rolled onto his back during the night and now had a protective arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her to his chest while his legs were entwined with hers like vines. He really was beautiful and looked every inch the angel that he was with his long eyelashes fanned out along his cheeks and his dark curls, broken free from the copious amount of product he applied to tame them, falling onto his forehead. She loved those curls and couldn’t resist reaching out to gently brush one of them out of his eyes.</p><p>Her touch was what roused him and he slowly blinked himself awake, an adorable sleepy smile on his face as his eyes found hers. “Morning, Detective.”</p><p>His voice was deep and gravelly from lack of use and it sent a tingle down her spine. “Good morning, Lucifer.”</p><p>The light pouring in from the window brought him into full consciousness and he scrunched his eyes in displeasure at the assault on his senses. “My brain feels all…<em>sloshy</em>” he moaned, draping his free arm over his eyes to block out the offending light. “It’s decidedly unpleasant.”</p><p>Chloe giggled at his complaining. “That’s called a <em>hangover</em>, Lucifer.”</p><p>Lucifer peeked out from beneath his arm to squint at her. “Urgh, and you humans suffer these horrendous afflictions whenever you consume alcohol?” he asked in distaste. “It’s a wonder any of you ever drink! Humans really do embrace self-sabotage.”</p><p>Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “Uh huh” she deadpanned, highly amused that he didn’t see the irony in his statement.</p><p>At his pout she gently pried his arm away from his face before placing soft kisses on his forehead, his eyelids and then lastly to his lips. His happy hum made her smile. “You’ll feel better soon.”</p><p>“I think I already do” he told her sweetly, turning onto his side so they were face to face and leaning in to kiss her again.</p><p>They lay like that for a few minutes, just basking in the peace of the morning and the comfort of each other’s embrace.</p><p>Chloe chewed on her lip nervously as she debated whether or not to bring it up. Eventually though her detective instincts won out. “Did you mean what you said last night?” she asked him quietly.</p><p>Lucifer opened his eyes and looked over at her curiously. “Last night is a little hazy.”</p><p>Chloe dropped her gaze in disappointment.</p><p>“I don’t lie Detective, even when under the influence” he told her softly.</p><p>Chloe smiled sadly. “But you don’t remember saying it.”</p><p>Lucifer placed a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head back up to meet his eyes. “I meant every word.”</p><p>The sincerity in his voice and his unwavering gaze made her heart beat faster and told her he <em>did</em> remember. And when a small, shy smile pulled at his lips, he clarified it. “But for the record, I love you, Chloe. I always have done.”</p><p>Twelve words, said without hesitance or fear. Twelve words, so simple in individuality but so profound together that she would remember their utterance for the rest of her life.</p><p>Chloe choked on a sob as her eyes filled with tears. Even though deep down she had known that he loved her, and she’d told him she didn’t need the words, hearing him say them, knowing how hard it was for him, meant more than he would ever know.</p><p>“I hope those are happy tears” Lucifer commented, looking slightly concerned as he gently brushed away the moisture that had rolled down her cheek.</p><p>“Of course they’re happy tears, Lucifer! <em>You </em>make me happy. And I love you too – <em>so</em> much.”</p><p>His smile could have lit the universe. “Well then, that really is all that matters.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading 🙂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>